


An Approval From Heechul's Pets

by Jishubunny



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cats, Dogs, HeeTeuk, M/M, Pets, Romance, TeukChul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungsu's efforts to get an approval to be Heechul's boyfriend from Heechul's pets, Heebum (cat) and Eeteuk (dog).</p><div class="center">
  <p> <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	An Approval From Heechul's Pets

 

Heechul was a cat lover which is shown by owning a black cat named Heebum. It’s not that he hates dogs. It’s just that he has a lot of reasons which made him prefer cats than dogs.  
  
  


On his way to work, Heechul saw an old man selling puppies inside a box. It started off with 8 puppies. On the next few days, the number of puppies are getting lesser until only one puppy was left. Day after day, Heechul kept on seeing that puppy looking happy inside the box by waggling his tail and barking off cutely but Heechul can’t help but think that the puppy was purposely trying to be cute so someone would buy him… and Heechul got really tempted.  
  
  


“No. I shouldn’t buy that puppy no matter how cute he looks because I already have Heebum and he’s the only one I love.”  
  
  


“You talk as if Heebum is your husband and that puppy is like a lover’s temptation.” Kibum, Heechul’s friend, commented.  
  
  


“Dogs and cats are enemies. If I buy the puppy, my house would probably get messier.” Heechul didn’t listen to what Kibum said as he continued to convince himself to NOT buy the puppy.  
  
  


“Heechul, STOP!!!!” Kibum shouted on Heechul’s ear, which seem to be very effective as Heechul immediately shut up. “Just buy the puppy!!! See how things would turn out. If you regret buying it or if the puppy is causing a lot of trouble, then give it to Donghae. You know that Donghae is a dog lover as much as a fish lover.”  
  
  


“Okay.” Heechul breathed in relief. He doesn’t know why he felt relieved, probably because he already made the final decision of buying the puppy.  
  
  


And so the puppy was named Eeteuk. The puppy was happily running and jumping around the living room, barking and sniffing at things. When Heebum finally made his appearance, he purred angrily towards the puppy. All of the cat’s hair and his tail was standing up. The puppy became scared and hid behind Heechul’s legs. Heechul can’t help but think that the puppy was being adorable and that he never saw Heebum being this scary before.  
  
  


“Heebum, this is Eeteuk. Let’s all try to be friends, shall we?” Heechul said as he carried Heebum in his left arm and Eeteuk in his right arm. Heebum looked like he was trying to scratch Eeteuk while Eeteuk looked like he was burying himself further in Heechul’s arms. Things are definitely bound to get messier.  
  
  


And a few days later, Heechul’s house seem to have turn upside down, topsy turvy or like a hurricane has passed by. Heechul sighed. Now, he’s starting to feel regret buying the puppy. “You’ll probably be better off with Donghae if you don’t start to behave or get along with Heebum.” Heechul told the puppy as he started to clean his living room. Though he doesn’t really expect the puppy to understand.  
  
  


But Eeteuk seem to understand as he sat at one corner in the living room and watching Heechul clean. He didn’t do anything when Heebum tried to have another fight with him. Though it wasn’t like Eeteuk could fight back anyway. He had been more bound to run away and bump at things and that would make the house messy.  
  
  


Few more days passed by. It seem like Eeteuk learned to behave and that Heebum had come to accept him. Well, Heebum haven’t really accepted Eeteuk but at least, the cat doesn’t try to bully the puppy anymore and they are able to stay in one room peacefully. Of course, Heechul had showered them both with love, care and affection. He made sure that everything was equal between them.  
  
  


The puppy had turned into a dog, much bigger than the cat. That’s when Heebum became nice to Eeteuk. Heechul can’t help but think that the cat was probably scared because the dog was now bigger and definitely stronger and it would do no good to make the dog his enemy. But they are still a handful, in a way that Heechul can never take home a boyfriend because they would immediately scare off the boyfriend away. Heebum and Eeteuk were like strict parents that wouldn’t allow Heechul to have a boyfriend… though they can’t do anything when Heechul would be dating outside the house.  
  
  


“Can’t I visit your house? I’m really curious as to what your house is like and I really want to meet your pets.” Park Jungsu, Heechul’s current boyfriend, said.  
  
  


“I’ve told you stories of how they always seem to find ways to make my past boyfriends run out of the house. You’ll be like them and you don’t want that to happen, do you?”  
  
  


“No but if I get the approval of your pets, it seems like…”  
  
  


“Like what?”  
  
  


“Having a parents’ blessing for the wedding.”  
  
  


“…idiot.” It’s the first time that Heechul heard of his pets having some importance in a relationship. His past boyfriends only thought of his pets as troublesome and some were even angry at his pets. But it’s too early to judge Jungsu because he haven’t really met Heechul’s pets yet.  
  
  


When Jungsu entered Heechul’s house, Eeteuk had barked loudly and growled angrily while Heebum’s hair and tail all stood up and he purred dangerously. “Um… hi?” Jungsu greeted nervously towards Heechul’s pets.  
  
  


Though Heechul told his pets to behave, they didn’t. An hour later, Heebum succeeded a small scratch at the back of Jungsu’s hand and Eeteuk succeeded in tearing a part of Jungsu’s lower pants. “I’m terribly sorry about my pets. I have warned you about them but you still insisted.” Heechul said as he placed some hydrogen peroxide and betadine on Jungsu’s hand. “Eeteuk!!! Heebum!!! You should be ashamed of yourselves!!!”  
  
  


“It’s okay. In the end, I didn’t run or stomp out of your house as your past boyfriends did so in a way, I succeeded.” Jungsu replied, his dimple was showing off. “And I promise to visit again.”  
  
  


“Are you sure?” Heechul asked, unsurely. “They might really bite you next time and you might be given anti-rabies injection and you really hate injections, don’t you?”  
  
  


“But it’ll be worth it if I get their approval.”  
  
  


And Heechul actually felt touched… so damn touched that he could cry but of course, he just made some excuse of some dust getting in his eyes though his house was currently very clean.  
  
  


During Jungsu’s second and third visit, he brought some dog and cat food with him. Though he and Heechul’s pets weren’t on friendly terms, at least they weren’t enemies either. Heebum and Eeteuk wouldn’t get angry with Jungsu’s presence anymore. On Jungsu’s fourth visit, Heechul wasn’t at home but the pets decided to be more friendly and played with Jungsu. When Heechul came home, he was surprised to see Jungsu sleeping on the floor using Eeteuk as his pillow while Heebum was lying comfortably on Jungsu’s stomach. It was a pleasant sight for Heechul.  
  
  


Jungsu woke up with Heebum’s soft purr on his ear. He sat up and received a lick on his cheek from Eeteuk. “Well, isn’t that sweet of you guys.” Jungsu chuckled. His right hand patting Eeteuk’s head and his left hand doing the same to Heebum.  
  
  


“It seems that you guys are getting along quite well.” Heechul said as he entered the living room with two mugs of coffee. He handed one to Jungsu and placed a kiss on Jungsu’s lips.  
  
  


“I’m glad that they’ve finally accepted me.” Jungsu said as he blew on the hot coffee before taking a sip. “So now I can ask you to move in with me in my newly bought house… and of course, your pets are coming with you. In fact, I’ve made a dog and cat house right in front of the house.”  
  
  


Heechul placed his mug on the table before moving to hug Jungsu tightly and kissed him deeply. “My pets would absolutely love that and I’ll also love you more.” Heechul said in between kisses.  
  
  


Because Jungsu was the only person who tried and learned to love Heechul’s pets that made Heechul believed that Jungsu’s love for him was real and that they would last together for a long time or at least while Heebum and Eeteuk are alive because he was sure that they wouldn’t allow Jungsu to be replaced now that they have approved of Jungsu.  
  
  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I used to play neopets XD!!! Inspired from neopets. Hahahahaha!!! Comments please?
> 
> Fic poster is credited to the artist's name found in the poster.


End file.
